Sunset Outlaw
by Shadow Glow
Summary: Rory thought her life was complete, she had the perfect boyfriend, she never thought she needed excitement, but that's what she got when a mysterious stranger came into town. (Trory!)
1. Welcome To Stars Hollow!

Heavy Glow's A/N: This story takes place in the 1800's sometime, where there were cowboys, highway men, bankers, rogues, and the low down dirty scum that frequented small dusty cow poke towns. This is also a joint collaboration of ShadowGoddess (Author of "Meet The Folks: GG Style") and Heavy Glow (Author of "Drafted") Reviews would be appreciated, we don't quite know where we are headed with this.  
  
  
  
ShadowGoddess's A/N: Yeah we really don't know where we're going. But me and my partner in crime Heavy Glow have been plotting this for a while, so I hope you guys love it and leave us lots of reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
  
  
They watched as the stranger rode into town as dusk began to settle on the small western town. The men watched with questioning eyes as he dismounted in front of the well-known Bed and Breakfast. The women watched in awe of the cowboy, all of them gazing at his dashing good looks. They whispered, wondered who this young man could be. The sheriff sat in his wicker chair as he watched the cowboy tie his horse. He got up and walked over.  
  
  
  
"You," he stated. The cowboy turned toward him. "Yeah, you. Now boy, You ain't better be lookin' for no trouble. Y' hear me?"  
  
  
  
The young man looked at him- glancing at his badge. He definitely wasn't looking for trouble, especially with the law. He had too much going on already. Shaking his head in reply, "I assure you, I'm only passing through."  
  
  
  
The sheriff headed back to his post in front of the jail, watching as he entered the hotel. He hated new people coming into his town, and there was something about that boy that made him take a instant dislike to him.  
  
  
  
"Dad, who was that?" The sheriff's son asked. "He looks like trouble. He looks like he should be locked up with the rest of the scum of this town."  
  
  
  
"He does look like trouble son," The sheriff nodded. "But he hasn't committed a crime...yet. We'll surely keep a eye on him while he's in our part of town."  
  
  
  
"I should warn Rory about him, I don't want his kind around her and Lorelai," The sheriff's son said.  
  
  
  
"They might have to give him a room, Lor's is the only B&B in town," The sheriff said. "But don't worry son, he won't be sticking around long- I'll make sure of that."  
  
  
  
A young girl watched the scene between the cowboy and the sheriff.. She also wondered who he was, and what he was doing here. No one came to Stars Hollow unless they had business here. What kind of business could he possibly have? She rushed in through the back door of the Bed and Breakfast. She rushed to the front of the house to see if the stranger was checking in, she was curious as to who he was. She watched as he sauntered up to the desk.  
  
No one was at the desk to help him, so she walked over to assist him. What better way to find about a stranger, than to meet him yourself?  
  
  
  
"Can I help you?" The girl asked shyly.  
  
  
  
"I'd like a room please." The young cowboy replied.  
  
  
  
"Your name, and how long you'll be stayin' with us?"  
  
  
  
"Troy.. Troy Denver" The guy replied. "And I don't know how long I'll be stayin."  
  
Troy? The girl thought.  
  
  
  
The girl smiled at him, "Nice to meet you Troy, you're going to be staying in room 29, it's on the second floor. Would you like me to show you?"  
  
  
  
"If you aren't too busy," Troy replied, glancing around the brightly lit foyer of the Bed and Breakfast.  
  
  
  
"Follow me, " The young girl said. "You must not be staying long, because you don't have much luggage. That would be a shame because the B&B is such a nice place."  
  
  
  
"I'm sure it is," Troy said following the girl upstairs.  
  
  
  
"There's breakfast everyday at seven, you should come- all the usuals will be there- Kirk, Ms. Patty, Taylor, My bestfriend Lane, and sometimes her mother- well hardly ever her mother," The girl rambled on nervously. She didn't know what it was about this stranger- but being in his presence made her so nervous. "And of course the Sheriff and his son will be there."  
  
  
  
"The Sheriff?" Troy repeated. Well, that was someone he didn't want to run into.  
  
  
  
"Yep, and I know you said you didn't know how long you'd be staying- but I wouldn't mind introducing you around if you want."  
  
  
  
"That wouldn't be necessary," Troy said. "I could be gone by tomorrow for all I know."  
  
  
  
"Oh," Was all the girl could say. "Well here's your room, enjoy your stay."  
  
  
  
Troy just nodded and opened the door to his room and closed it, leaving the girl in the hall outside the room, just as her mother came walking through.  
  
  
  
"Well he's certainly goes out of his way to be social," Rory muttered sarcastically. "Strangers."  
  
  
  
"But what a handsome young stranger indeed," Her mother said when she reached her. "He's a new guest of ours? he'll certainly give the guys around here some competition.  
  
  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "What does it matter? I doubt he'll be in town long."  
  
  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Looks like someone's eyes have been wandering."  
  
  
  
"Oh please Mom, I have the perfect boyfriend," Rory said. "My eyes never wander."  
  
  
  
Her mother scoffed, "You can't be serious, I may be married- but I still can see how gorgeous Dr. Landry is. I've been known to feign ill."  
  
  
  
Rory shook her head in mock disappointment, "Aha! I knew you were pretending when you said you broke your ankle!"  
  
  
  
"You're not going to get me to admit to anything," Lorelai said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what to do about you Mom," Rory said with a defeated look for show only. "Anyway, have you seen Jess?"  
  
  
  
"Not since breakfast," Lorelai answered.  
  
  
  
"Just great," Rory muttered. "I'm worried about him, he's still hanging with those MacDougal boys."  
  
  
  
"Luke and I aren't happy about it either," Lorelai said with a sigh. "It's because of those MacDougal's, Jess got into it with Roger's gang."  
  
  
  
"I don't know what I'll do if Jess comes home again with another split lip," Rory said.  
  
  
  
"But at least Jess gave Roger that black eye!" Lorelai said with a proud smile.  
  
  
  
"You're a bad influence I swear," Rory said.  
  
  
  
Troy Denver, was getting settled in his room when all of a sudden his bedroom window started to inch up.  
  
  
  
"What the?-" Troy started and walked over to the window.  
  
  
  
Then a dark head popped into the room through the window.  
  
  
  
"Who the heck are you?" They both asked each other in unison.  
  
  
  
"I'm renting this room," Troy answered. "A better question would be: why are you breaking into my room?"  
  
  
  
The dark head, pushed himself into the room, and hurriedly closed the window and locked it.  
  
"What? Rory promised she'd never let Lorelai rent this room out! It's the only one connected to the roof- and I need to use this window to get out of situations if you know what I mean."  
  
  
  
"Situations?" Troy asked. "Is someone after you?"  
  
  
  
The guy laughed, "Just Roger Ewing and his gang- I can handle them. But that doesn't mean I want to get caught by them."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure everything's fine?" Troy asked.  
  
  
  
"Everything'll be fine," The guy assured. "Roger would never try to come into the B&B, my Uncle would go after them with out a second thought, and my step cousin is dating the sheriff's son- believe me, Roger's gang isn't all that tough."  
  
  
  
Troy nodded, what was he thinking coming to this town? The Sheriff threatened him as soon as he got in, and now he was helping someone out of a situation? He wanted to get away, not find himself in more trouble.  
  
  
  
"I hope you don't mind me using that window, I might have to use it more than once though," The guy said.  
  
  
  
"It's not a problem," Troy said. "I won't be in town that long."  
  
  
  
"That's too bad," The guy said. "Stars Hollow is a wacky place once you get use to it."  
  
  
  
Troy just stared at him. Okay what did he mean by that?  
  
  
  
"I'll be seeing ya!" The guy said, then he walked out of Troy's room and closed the door behind him. 


	2. The Kindness Of Strangers

Heavy Glow's A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews guys! We appreciate them a lot! Keep it up because it lets us know if the story is worth continuing. We don't exactly have the finer points worked out yet.. So bare with us if it gets confusing! Oh! By the way! We do not own Gilmore Girls.if we did.. There would be someone paid to do this!  
  
ShadowGoddess's A/N: Yeah, if we owned GG we'd have to be paid, have escalades, and be married to Rockstars- and sadly we're not... Anyway, you guys leave us lots of reviews! It keeps us going!  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
The next morning Rory was up bright and early. The sun rose as she put the black cast iron kettle on the stove. She glanced up as her stepfather entered the kitchen. "Good mornin' Luke."  
  
"Good mornin' Rory." Luke replied. "What are you doin' up so early?  
  
"I couldn't sleep." She stated.  
  
"Couldn't sleep huh?" He asked. "Anything to do with that new young man that's in town?"  
  
"What? No! What ever gave you that idea?" Rory nearly dropped her cup. She gave him a sharp look. "I have a boyfriend, Dean. Remember? A very attentive, great boyfriend. Why would a rough roguish cowboy affect me?"  
  
Luke stared at her. "I only meant that you were curious about why he was here, and who he is. Word has already spread that there's a newbie in town and Ms. Patty has ordered your mother to get the info on him or she'd do it herself."  
  
"Oh." She blinked. "I already know who he is, I'm the one that checked him in yesterday. His name is Troy, I don't see what the big deal is about having someone new in town- he didn't seem interested in getting to know anyone."  
  
Well he didn't seem interested in getting to know her anyway...  
  
"Uh huh...hmm...Where's Jess?!" Luke asked rummaging through the cupboards. "He was suppose to help me this morning with breakfast."  
  
"You know Jess, he's probably still in bed." Rory grinned. "I'll go wake him." She enjoyed waking her step cousin; he was not a morning person to say the least. She trudged up the stairs with her beloved cup of coffee, her dark blue cotton skirt swishing softly. She knocked lightly on the door, waiting for a few moments; she barged into the room, wondering if Troy was up. She pushed him out of her thoughts. "Wake up sleepy head." She pounced on the bed.  
  
"Saturday, no school." Jess mumbled, rolling over.  
  
"You promised to help Luke this morning remember?" Rory tugged at the blankets.  
  
"Rory!" Jess pushed away her hand. "Get out!"  
  
Troy watched the town from his room window. It was an average dusty western town. A general store named Doose's in the middle, a bank to its left and a restaurant named Sookie's on the right. Across the street was the Ace High Saloon owned by a woman named Ms. Patty, a little ways up was the newspaper office and all the other little small town stores. 'It sure is different here' he thought as he remembered his hometown. 'Everyone smiles here, they don't keep to their selves. They speak to each other in the street and wave.' Troy watched as children ran around, laughing and shouting at each other, while mother's called for them to hurry along, and that they had bread to bake. He watched one young woman in particular. The girl he met yesterday... She wore a dark blue skirt and a beige/off white peasant top. Her mousy/chocolate coloured hair setting off the cream colour of her skin. He watched as a tall guy with brown hair ran up, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He heard her squeal of laughter.  
  
"Dean! I have to get this to my mom!" the girl laughed, she had the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. She was quite an interesting girl to watch...why hadn't he noticed yesterday?  
  
"Come on Rory!" Dean, the guy said, he kissed her there where they stood in the middle of the street. Didn't he have any respect? Trory wondered. Seemingly a little uncomfortable at the public display, she pulled away and ran into the B&B. The bell rang as the call for breakfast. 'Maybe I should go down for breakfast after all, it's better than sitting in this stuffy room.' he grabbed his black cowboy hat and headed downstairs.  
  
"Good morning, guy from 29 right?." The guy from yesterday, Jess asked.  
  
"Yeah, Troy's the name, you're the guy who broke in my room right?" Troy joked, offering his hand for Jess to shake. Jess laughed and shook Troy's hand, "That's me, Jess- You may have taken my favorite room, but hey- you want to have breakfast with us?"  
  
Troy glanced at the girl he had met a day earlier, she shyly stood behind Jess- pretending she wasn't listening to their conversation. Troy couldn't blame her for wanting to brush him off, he was a little rude yesterday. It's just he had way too much on his mind- and he didn't have the patience for anyone or anything. "I don't want to intrude."  
  
"Are you crazy? you? the town's new mystery guy?" Jess said with a laugh. "Everyone wants to meet you! You have no idea how nosey this town is?"  
  
"Jess!" Rory said annoyed, but tried to stop her grin. "He over exaggerates, everyone's just curious, because we don't get too many strangers- but trust me, you're not that big deal"  
  
Jess looked at Rory surprised, She usually was nice to everyone. It was obvious she had a problem with Troy, but why?  
  
Troy looked over at Rory unfazed, then he smirked, "You know I think I'd love to have breakfast with you all."  
  
"Great!" Jess said, glancing at Rory to see her reaction.  
  
"Just great," Rory said sarcastically.  
  
When Rory was sure Troy was out of earshot, she pulled Jess aside. "I can't believe you invited him!" Rory said. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Calm down Gilmore," Jess said. "You said yourself, Troy isn't a big deal- so why is he getting to you?"  
  
"He's not getting to me!" Rory said. "It's just...I don't trust strangers. We don't know where he came from or what he wants."  
  
Jess looked at Rory surprised, "That's the last thing I ever expected to hear from you Rory, remember when I first came to town and everyone had their doubts about me? You and Luke were the only one's there for me, so I don't understand how you can judge Troy when you don't even know him."  
  
Rory was quiet for a moment, "That's different Jess, I knew who you were- Luke's nephew. I don't know anything about Troy, except that he's rude."  
  
"So you're telling me, that you wouldn't have befriended me if you didn't know I was Luke's nephew?" Jess asked shaking his head in anger.  
  
"No!" Rory said. "Jess no! you know that isn't what I meant!"  
  
"Whatever," Jess said dismissively, but it was clear he was still angry. "And if this whole thing with Troy is because of a bruised ego, get over it. Everything isn't about you."  
  
Rory watched at Jess stomped off to the dining hall. Great! Just great! Her day was starting off just fabulous.Rory sighed, and started toward the dining hall. She was met with lots of laughter. What was going on? Breakfast in the dining hall was always animated, but never had she heard so much laughter. Sitting at a table, smiling sheepishly was Troy. Most of the town's people, except Sheriff Forrester, Dean, and Luke surrounded him. Ms. Patty sat at the table next to Troy, with her arm around him. Rory laughed, Troy looked so uncomfortable.  
  
"Darling you are the cutest thing!" Ms. Patty's voice was heard. "Are you sure, there's no one special?"  
  
"No ma'am," Troy said. "I'm all alone."  
  
The way he said it, Rory could tell that he wasn't just talking about girlfriend trouble, there was something more there. Something so sad, it made Rory's heart stop in surprise- Rory obviously wasn't the only one who felt it.  
  
"You will never be alone again," Ms. Patty said to Troy, pinching one of his cheeks.  
  
Rory couldn't help but smile, when she saw the biggest childlike smile come across Troy's face. Then she stopped smiling, why did she care? He was just a stranger... 


	3. Hiding? Who Me!

Heavy Glows A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Especially one in particular! I will try to check out some of the shows for some ideas! There's a reference in this story to Jesse James, I know nothing about him, and I just used his name because it fit that part. Jesse James wasn't part of the time period that this story is based in. well .. I don't think anyway. We do not own Gilmore Girls as was stated in the last chapter, we are just using the characters, except for the ones you don't know.which would be "Troy". technically.. (Hint*Hint) neways to clue up my long a/n. REVIEW darn it!!!!!!  
  
  
  
ShadowGoddess's A/N: The only thing I know about Jesse James, was from that movie about the James/Younger gang, and it was a good movie. I highly recommend it! I'd just have to remember the name of it of course....lol.  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Rory continued to watch Troy from a distance, and laughed when he made a comment on the eggs that her mother had cooked! She wondered how her Mom talked Luke into letting her cook anyway, because everyone knew her Mom wasn't allowed in Luke's kitchen. Even if he was madly in love with her.  
  
  
  
"Hey Rory!" Dean said. "What are you doing hiding over here?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not hiding," Rory said, awkwardly coming from around the corner she was hiding from.  
  
  
  
Dean seemed too preoccupied to see that Rory was obviously lying, "Can you believe this?" He said gesturing over to Troy and the rest of the town. "I don't see what the big deal is about Troy Denver, he's still a stranger- we don't know if we can trust him."  
  
  
  
'That's exactly what I said,' Rory thought. But coming from Dean, it sounded different...almost mean. Did she sound like that? Rory shook her head, Dean was right, "Listen, let's go out for a while, maybe a walk by the creek?"  
  
  
  
Dean turned to Rory and smiled, "Anything's better than being around here."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
After Breakfast was over, Troy was just about to head back up to his room when Jess grabbed him by the arm.  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me you're heading up to that hot room," Jess said.  
  
  
  
"Well what do you suggest?" Troy asked seeing the mischievous look in Jess' eyes. Troy liked Jess enough, but he could tell he was trouble, or a kid looking for trouble. And Troy wanted to stay out of trouble- he didn't want any attention brought to him. He didn't want anyone to know where he was, it was better that way.  
  
  
  
"Well I thought I could show you around, and show a newbie a good time!" Jess said. "C'mon I'll introduce you to my friends." They headed across the street and stopped in front of the stable run by Kirk.  
  
  
  
"Your friends?" Troy asked warily.  
  
  
  
"Ronnie and Jake MacDougal, brothers. They're different as night and day, but they're cool though," Jess said. "And Lena..."  
  
  
  
"Lena?" Troy asked, smirking at the way Jess softly said the girl's name. Did Jess have a crush?!  
  
  
  
"Yeah, she's just another friend," Jess said waving a hand dismissively. "Anyway, you in?"  
  
  
  
Troy thought for a moment, "Well, I guess I don't really have anything better to do."  
  
  
  
"Great!" Jess said slapping Troy on the back. "Let's go."  
  
  
  
"Wait..." Troy said stopping in his tracks. "Just how good of a time are we talking here?"  
  
  
  
"It' still early, things won't get too crazy, I promise," Jess just smiled again, "C'mon Newbie, I'll show you how to have fun in a town with nothing to do."  
  
  
  
****** Jess and Troy walked around town, Jess with a purpose, Troy just following.  
  
"Hold up there boys." Someone called from behind them. It was Sheriff Forrester. "You young folk wouldn't happen to be looking for any trouble would you?" The Sheriff eyed Troy.  
  
"No Sheriff Forrester!" Jess replied in innocence. Troy gazed at the Sheriff.  
  
"You boys come in here for a minute." The Sheriff motioned them.  
  
"What's up with him?" Troy whispered.  
  
"He thinks that me and Rory have something goin' on. Rory goes with the Sheriffs son, Dean." Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
'So that was who the guy with floppy hair that hung all over his Rory was.' Troy thought. 'His Rory?' the Sheriff cut through his thoughts.  
  
"Have a seat boys. I'll be with you in a minute." The Sheriff walked to the back of the jail. Troy looked around his office, there were wanted posters scattered over his desk. Jess grabbed a couple and rifled through them.  
  
"Hey! Check this out!" Jess showed him a poster. It read "Wanted: dead or alive! Reward $2000, Jesse James!" Jess nodded. "That's pretty cool."  
  
"You boys haven't happened to see someone fitting this description have you?" The Sheriff seated himself at his desk. He handed Jess a slip of paper. "Missing: 18-year-old male, 6"2, blonde hair, blue eyes. His name is Tristan DuGrey. If seen, must be taken back to Hartford, believed to be headed east. Do not harm, he is not dangerous." Jess glanced at Troy, giving him a strange look he replied to the sheriff. "No sir, the only new person in town here is Troy and he's my cousin. Came all the way from Louisiana just to visit me."  
  
"Troy here is your cousin?" The Sheriff eyed them both wearily. Something wasn't sitting right with the Sheriff, this Troy had told him he wasn't going to be sticking around town long. And people who were visiting family didn't say things like that. Oh yeah- Sheriff Forrester was definitely going to keep a eye on Troy.  
  
"Yes Sir." Troy nodded, giving Jess a quick glance. "All the way from Louisiana!"  
  
"Alright boys you can go about your business. But don't let me catch you doing anything Jess, you hear me?" The Sheriff stood up. Or you Troy...  
  
"Yes Sheriff Forrester." Jess and Troy walked out of his office towards the creek. "You wanna tell me what all that's about Tristan DuGrey?"  
  
Troy cringed at his true name, then he smiled, "What makes you think I'm this Tristan DuGrey?"  
  
  
  
Jess laughed good naturedly, "Troy- Tristan, whatever your name is- don't try to fool a master alright? Yo u goin' be straight with me or what? Because, I did just save your butt and I don't do things like that for just anyone."  
  
  
  
Tristan just sighed, "You promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
  
  
"I don't have a reason to share other people's business," Jess said seriously. "Although you should watch out for Ms. Patty and Babette."  
  
  
  
Tristan laughed, "Oh, I could tell that just from meeting them at breakfast."  
  
  
  
Jess laughed too, "The biggest chatterboxes in town I tell ya! They once had the fact that I stole the Sheriff's badge as a joke circulating the town by lunch- which is why till this day- the man can't stand me, well that and other things..."  
  
  
  
"You're an okay guy Jess," Tristan said, resisting the urge to ask how Babette and Ms. Patty found out he stole the badge. Jess was a interesting character alright. "And I hope what I tell you, you keep between us..." 


	4. Crowded

Heavy Glow's A/N: Here we are again for another chapter! All I have to say is please review, we need to know if ppl want us to continue with this story or if it bores the hell out of everyone!  
  
  
  
ShadowGoddess's A/N: We think are story is great. But if you guys love it or hate it, let us know. We could do another story. And we really like this one- so it's kinda annoying when we only get one review for a chapter. But we still love the people that do take time to review. So more people review.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"You see, my life at home hasn't exactly been perfect...ever. Contrary to what some people may think," Tristan started.  
  
  
  
Jess nodded, "I can understand that, that's one of the reasons I now call Stars Hollow home."  
  
  
  
Tristan nodded, "It's just my Father, he's very powerful where I'm from, it's either his way or the open road-"  
  
  
  
"And you chose the open road," Jess said with a smile. "Can't say I blame ya."  
  
  
  
"Exactly, and not everyone from my town likes my Father either, and I felt that the people I wanted to know wouldn't give me a chance because of my Father, and the people I didn't want to know, they'd never leave me alone," Tristan said. "People always had the wrong idea about me, I just couldn't take it- and ever since my mother died a couple of years ago, well I just didn't see any need to stick around. I didn't think anyone would miss me, especially my father."  
  
  
  
"Well that doesn't explain the wanted poster," Jess said. "Maybe he does misses you and wants to find you."  
  
  
  
Tristan laughed bitterly, "If you knew my Father, you would never say that. I don't know why my Father wants to find me, but I know he has to have an ulterior motive. He never does anything because he cares, he does it because it would suit him.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that man," Jess said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to say anymore, I understand."  
  
  
  
"Thanks," Tristan said. "It actually was a relief to kinda get all out though."  
  
  
  
"Well, if you're going to be a friend of mine, I don't think its fair for you to be so down while I'm on the up and up," Jess said in a light hearted way, to change the mood. "We gotta get you happy."  
  
  
  
"How?" Tristan asked staring at Jess' once again- mischievous eyes.  
  
  
  
"We were on our way to meet my friends right?" Jess said. "Maybe its best I introduce you to a certain girl."  
  
  
  
"A girl," Tristan said with a smile. "That's something I can handle."  
  
  
  
"Good lets go, everyone is probably there by now," Jess said.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Jess- can you do me a favor?" Tristan asked. "No one can know that poster is about me, if someone saw how much money my Father was offering- I'm gone."  
  
  
  
Jess nodded, "Done."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Dean are you sure you want to go to the lake?" Rory asked him.  
  
  
  
"Sure, why not?" Dean wanted to know. "We can sit in the sun, enjoy the beautiful day...and talk."  
  
  
  
Rory giggled, she knew what he meant when he said talk. Dean was a little shy when it came to their relationship, so instead of saying what he meant, he usually said the opposite. "I love the lake, but I think Jess said something about the MacDougals and that wild bunch hanging there today."  
  
  
  
"Like a party?" Dean asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, I don't think so. But its too early for a party- but when it comes to them, I'm never surprised," Rory said.  
  
  
  
"Who cares if they're there, the lake is big enough for everyone, we'll just try to find a spot where we can be alone," Dean said smiling over at Rory.  
  
  
  
"I love when you get all romantic," Rory teased.  
  
  
  
"Well I just love being with you," Dean said, wrapping an arm around Rory's waist.  
  
  
  
******* Meanwhile Tristan and Jess headed for the same clearing that Rory and Dean were headed too. As Jess talked about Lena, Tristan wondered where Rory was at that moment. 'She's probably with that Dean fellow. what could she see in him? He has horrible floppy hair. he has no respect for her, he gropes her in the middle of the street as if she were a dance hall girl.' Tristans thoughts were interrupted as a squeal of delight came from in front of them.  
  
"Jess! You brought the mysterious stranger!" a girl with curly red hair exclaimed in delight.  
  
"Lena. I'd like you to meet Troy." Jess told her.  
  
"Hello Miss." Tristan took her hand. "Its nice to meet you."  
  
"You too! I'd like you to meet Maria." She replied. A young Mexican girl stepped to the side of Lena.  
  
"And these here are the MacDougal boys, Jake and Ronnie." They gave Tristan a brief nod, watching him closely.  
  
"Hi," Maria said meekly. Jess looked from Tristan to Maria and grinned. Maria would definitely show him a good time.  
  
"Come on Lena, lets go for a walk and let these two get to know each other better." Jess took Lena's arm and headed toward the river. Jake and Ronnie followed silently.  
  
"Would you like to sit down by the river Troy?" Maria asked.  
  
"Sure." Tristan agreed.  
  
"So where are you from?" she asked as the sat on the riverbank.  
  
"I'm from north of here." Tristan gave her a brief answer, he wasn't going to make a habit of telling his business to people he hardly knew.  
  
Maria let it drop, sliding closer to him. "So Troy, how do you like Star's Hollow?"  
  
He glanced at her, maybe she wasn't as meek as he thought she was. "Its ok so far, the people are nice enough."  
  
"Depends on who they are I guess." Maria inched even closer. 'Soon she'll be sitting in my lap.' He thought. "Now me, I'm real nice.." She leaned in and kissed him. ******* Rory and Dean were now close to the same clearing. "So Rory, the square dance tomorrow night, you're still going right?" Dean asked her.  
  
"Yes I a-" her voice flattered when she seen the now familiar form of Troy and what she liked to call the Star's Hollow slut stuck at the mouth.  
  
"Rory? Are you ok?" Dean asked her.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine Dean. What were you saying?" Rory began to lead Dean away from the clearing.  
  
"I was saying- where are were going? I thought you wanted to sit in the clearing by the riverbank?" Dean asked confused.  
  
"It suddenly got to crowded." Rory replied, pointing to the couple.  
  
"Why that- who do he think he is? Why I ought to-" Dean huffed.  
  
"Don't worry about it Dean. We can go somewhere else." Rory pulled gently at his arm. "Just leave them."  
  
"Anything for you Rory. I'll just have to straighten him out when there are no ladies present." Dean began to walk.  
  
Rory didn't understand why this upset her so much. She thought about this as she walked away from the clearing. 'What right does he have to come into this town and act as if he has lived here forever! Jess should know better to befriend strangers. He could be a wanted man for all he could know! He could be a bank robber just casing the town, befriending the people to get closer!' Inside she fumed, but deep down she knew that wasn't the reason. She wondered why Troy was here, she'd have to corner Jess later to find out what he knew about this so called Troy Denver.  
  
  
  
"Dean what do you mean straighten him out?" Rory said, finally taking in the full meaning of his words. "I don't want you getting into any trouble over something as inane as Troy Denver and Maria Flores."  
  
"Rory you worry too much," Dean said with a forced laugh. "Believe me, I won't be the one getting into trouble..." 


	5. Author's Note

Guy's, I hate to tell you this, but this story is going to be discontinued. There wasn't enough interest in it to keep it going. It's not that we didn't want to continue with it, it just seems like no one was reading it.  
  
If there was a renewed interest, we'd love to continue (after all, we thought this was a brilliant story, in OUR opinions.) We're sorry to all the loyal fans that are out there.. We had big plans for this story! But it's not generating enough reviews. If you like our writing, you can check out ShadowGoddess or Heavy Glow, we both have individual stories! . I'm babbling! Sorry! Maybe there will be more joint stories from us in the future.. who knows!  
  
Heavy Glow And ShadowGoddess 


	6. Keeping Secrets

Title- Sunset Outlaw  
  
Author's- ShadowGoddess and Heavy Glow  
  
Disclaimer- We don't own Gilmore Girls.. If we did, we would be on the show. and Tristan and Jess would be ours! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Heavy Glow's A/N: We talked about it. and we decided to keep writing. I can't promise it will be updated a lot. but it will get finished!! Darn it! Thanks to one reviewer in particular! you reviewed for every chapter.. Thank you!!  
  
ShadowGoddess's A/N: We figure, we shouldn't stop doing this story because it wasn't that popular- we're going to do it for the readers we do have- and we're so happy we have you guys! So leave us lots of reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Rory." Tristan walked up to her in the dining room of the bed and breakfast.  
  
"Troy." Came her cold reply. He leaned against the counter. Had Jess told her? Is that why she seemed.. distant? Then again, Rory never seemed to be his biggest fan, so he knew he shouldn't expect anything more.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Fine." Rory stopped folding. She glanced up at him. "Is there anything I can do for you? Hungry? Probably not, after the 'desert' that you had."  
  
"Desert?" Tristan looked at her. 'What is she talking about?' Rory was a mystery to him, he didn't know why she acted the way she did toward him- but there was something about her, and not even her cold attitude at the moment could turn him off. He usually loved a challenge, but Rory wasn't just a challenge...  
  
"Yes, what's her name? I only know her by what she's called around here. The town tramp, slut, ho, skeezer- gosh there's so many..."  
  
"Excuse me?" Now Tristan was really confused, but not so much as amused- was she jealous? Why did she care what he did and who he did it with? Wasn't he just a stranger to her?  
  
"Hey Tri- Troy," Jess walked in, stopping to stand by him. "Did you have a good time with Maria?" Rory smirked, quickly going back to what she was doing before Troy had disrupted her, not that she was getting much done anyway. Ever since he got here, he wasn't far from her thoughts, even when she was with Dean. Why had the sight of Maria and him bothered her so much? Maybe it was just Maria- she couldn't stand girls like that, the ones who didn't have any respect for themselves. But that still didn't explain it, she seen Maria kiss anything in pants a thousand times before.  
  
"She was-nice." Tristan shrugged noncomittally. What else could he tell him? Besides something that he would never say in front of Rory- meaning that sure she had a body like a goddess, but fruit for brains- not a good match at all. 'Maybe that's what she was talking about? Could she have seen Maria and I?' Tristan snuck a glance at Rory, he was sure that was it.  
  
"I'm sure she was." Jess smiled knowingly. "Hey Rory."  
  
"Hey Jess." Rory replied without looking up.  
  
"Jess, can I talk to you for a moment, alone?" Troy walked a few feet away from Rory. "Next time we go out, could you not stick girls like Maria with me? I hate their type."  
  
"You hate Maria's type?" Jess stared at Tristan in disbelief, was he crazy? Every guy liked Maria's type! "What kind of girls do you like?"  
  
"Nice, smart, respectable." Tristan glanced at Rory. Jess followed his glance. Tristan looked back at Jess.  
  
"Oh man!" Jess said, though he wasn't that surprised. I mean it was Rory they were talking about. Sweet Rory, who didn't seem to be into Troy as much as he was into her. Jess didn't want to see his friend get hurt, especially with Dean in the picture. "You like Rory?"  
  
"So how long have Dean and Rory been seeing each other?" Tristan said with a nod, speaking lowly. His eyes steady on Rory.  
  
"It's probably been about, 8 months now. 8 months too long." Jess shook his head. "I hate him. There's something that about him that rubs me the wrong way."  
  
"You feel that too?" Tristan said pleased that he wasn't imagining things.  
  
"Jess, can you bring this into the kitchen for me?" Rory asked, looking up and catching Troy staring at her. It was then that Rory noticed his clear blue eyes. Why hadn't she noticed how beautiful they were before?, and they looked a little sad. No Rory was imagining that, why would Troy be sad? She was sure Maria was keeping him happy. Rory quickly looked away, and returned her attention back to Jess.  
  
"Sure thing." Jess walked over and grabbed the basket, following Rory into the back room.  
  
"What's up with Troy?" Rory wasted no time bombarding Jess with questions.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Jess tried to play innocent.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. You know he's hiding something- and he looked a little s---, no he just seems like he's hiding something."  
  
"Hiding? Who Tristan?" Jess looked at her, then realized his mistake, he silently cursed himself. He hoped that Rory wouldn't pick up on it, and if she did, he hoped Tristan wasn't going to be mad.  
  
"Tristan?" Rory stared at Jess.  
  
"Did I say Tristan? I meant Troy." Jess looked away.  
  
"You're lying. Tell me what the hell is going on before I tell Ms. Patty that "Troy" is Tristan." Jess knew that if Ms. Patty found out, the whole town would know in the matter of five minutes, and Tristan's father would know in under half an hour. "Troy, come in here." It was the only way.  
  
Tristan walked into the back room after Jess called for him. He looked at Rory, he seen suspicion in her eyes. He looked at Jess, a look of guilt flitted over his features. "Shit."  
  
Jess shrugged. "You have to tell her. She won't rest until you do. She already knows that you're not Troy."  
  
Tristan sighed, his shoulders sagging. "What's going on Troy? Or should I say Tristan?" Rory stared at him.  
  
"My name is Tristan DuGrey." He started off telling her about his life back in Hartford. Not the whole story of course- no one could know the whole story. Or they would all surely hate him. And Tristan didn't know how he would deal if he lost the few friends he had made here. So he just explained, how neurotic, and controlling his father was- and how he had been on the road for months trying to get away. No way did he tell her who his father was though. Tristan hated to speak that man's name- and he knew Rory and Jess would instantly recognize it. Where they lived was a small place after all- news traveled fast.  
  
Rory was rendered speechless for a moment, all this time she thought he might of been so bandit or thief casing the town. She felt so ashamed and guilty. Why was she so quick to judge him? Was it because she didn't know him? The whole town of Stars Hollow didn't know Tristan- but they were all so quick to embrace him. Rory couldn't understand her actions at all, she didn't know why she treated him so badly. She felt like she had to make it up to him...  
  
"Rory, you have to promise not to tell anyone, including your darling boyfriend Dean." Jess told her pointly, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Rory stared at them, looking from Jess to Tristan. She would never tell on Tristan- it was the least she could do after she judged him so harshly. She still didn't know what she wanted to do to fully make it up to him, but it was a start, "I promise you Tristan, I won't say a word."  
  
Tristan looked at Rory, he knew she wouldn't tell, he could trust her. He saw the sincerity and her beautiful innocent eyes, he knew then he could trust her with anything, he wondered when would she know the same about him.  
  
******  
  
A couple of days after Rory found out about Troy- Tristan, yes Tristan. That was going to take some getting use to. She was suddenly shy around him. She never knew what to say in his presence. She still felt guilty for everything she said about him, she knew she had to make it up to him- but her shyness out won that, and she spent a majority of her time avoiding Tristan.  
  
Rory peaked around the corner, she knew Tristan was out with Jess- but still, she couldn't help it.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" A bright voice suddenly said.  
  
A startled Rory nearly jumped 5 feet into the air. It was her mother, she still had her shawl on- she must of just got back from running her usual errands, "Hi Mom, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh please, don't take that innocent tone with me missy," Lorelai said mockingly. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing," Rory said with a shrug, she hoped she seemed nonchalant. "I'm just waiting for Dean, we're going to have a picnic or something he said."  
  
"Something he said?" Lorelai repeated with a raised eyebrow. Why did she have the feeling her daughter's eyes had been wandering elsewhere? On a certain blonde stranger maybe? hmm....  
  
Before Lorelai could add anything else, Dean's voice was heard up front, "Sounds like your date's here." Rory forced a smile, and headed toward the sound of Dean's voice, Lorelai trailed after her.  
  
"Hey Dean," Lorelai greeted, "So I hear you're taking my lovely young daughter on a picnic." Dean looked confused for a moment, then he groaned, "Oh jeez I forgot! I left the picnic basket."  
  
"Where?" Rory asked, she had the feeling he wasn't telling the whole truth. The look on his face suggested that he didn't just forget the picnic basket- he forgot the whole picnic. "Where were you just now?"  
  
"You know...my Dad's department," Dean quickly said. "Watching him do all his sheriff duties and whatnot- the usual."  
  
Rory frowned but just shrugged, "Don't worry about it, we can do something else." Her thoughts were way too preoccupied with other things to care about a picnic- but she didn't tell Dean that.  
  
Lorelai watched the two of them leave with a even bigger frown on her face. She never thought she would see the day where Dean would just flat out lie to her daughter. She of course knew he was lying, he wasn't with Sheriff Forester as he said, because She had just greeted the Sheriff at the bank, not more than a hour ago- and they had shared a cup of coffee at his Department while discussing town business. Lorelai definitely would have known if Dean was there- he wasn't of course. Lorelai wondered where Dean really was, and what he was hiding from her daughter... 


End file.
